Painful Memories
by akira genuine
Summary: Is it possible for Wufei to meet his long gone wife, Meiran?
1. Default Chapter

**Painful Memories** chapter 1 : Wufei meets "Nataku"..  
  
*note* I haven't actually really red Episode Zero so I don't really know what happened with Wufei and Meiran. so if you read this fanfic and find that some things don't really match what ACTUALLY happened to Wufei and Meiran.. don't blame me.. ^.^;; o and yea you'll find out that I made up a heck of a lotta info on Meiran cuz I don't know that much about her. kkz thanks!  
  
  
  
It was just another one of those ordinary rainy summer's day. The four G- Wing boys were inside the house avoiding the rain. Duo and Quatre were sitting by the fire, Heero was just doing nothing in particular, and Wufei, who was staring out the window watching the raindrops as the fell upon the glass.  
  
"Nothing special about it.." Wufei thought. "Rainy days are nothing special." Wufei gazed up at the sky with a scowl and then walked away.  
  
"What's up with the Wu-man?" asked Duo Maxwell, who was reading the latest edition of "Gundams of Today."  
  
"He probably has his own reasons for not liking the rain. Sort of like me. I don't like cloudy days. Too depressing for me." Quatre gave a depressed sort of look.  
  
Heero just looked at them both and didn't say anything. Duo just stared at Heero for a minute thinking that Heero wanted to start a staring contest, but then gave up believing that Heero would lose and turned on the tv.  
  
"Hmph. He's no fun." Mumbled Duo. " 'Heero the Expressionless.' Yeesh. Not even I, the master of staring contests, and all other contests for that matter, can beat him.at staring.. HEY! Where'd Trowa go?"  
  
"He went to Circus practice." Quatre plopped down beside him and started fiddling with the remote control buttons. Duo looked up from his magazine and watched Quatre for a moment.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea! You take that tv, and I'll take this tv! We'll see who can be the fastest channel flipper!"  
  
"YAY! A channel flipping contest!" Quatre clapped his hands.  
  
"Okay then! Heero will be the judge! Ready, set..... LET IT CHANNEL FLIP!!!"  
  
And Quatre and Duo were off channel flipping.  
  
"Come on Heero! WHO'S WINNING?!?!" yelled Duo over the loud noise of the flipping of the channels.  
  
"Somebody shoot me..." replied Heero.  
  
"EH?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Duo.  
  
"WHAT DID HE SAY?" yelled Quatre.  
  
"I DUNNO! BUT I THINK HE SAID I'M WINNING!"  
  
"OH! OKAY!"  
  
"ugh. why me.." Heero gave both Quatre and Duo a disgusted look and walked right out of the room.  
  
"OY OY! HEERO!! NO! DON'T LEAVE! ME 'N QUATRE DON'T KNOW WHO'S WINNING YET! HEERO! COME BA---"  
  
Heero just gave another disgusted look and shut the door behind him. LOUDLY. And in the background, you could hear Quatre and Duo arguing over who won the contest. But naturally, Duo won the argument hands down because Quatre didn't like to fight. ^.^;;  
  
Heero walked up to Wufei who was looking at the window and gazing at the sky again.  
  
Heero touched Wufei's shoulder and said, "Why DO you always stare at the sky like that?"  
  
Startled, Wufei jumped and turned his back towards Heero.  
  
"My business is none of your concern. Why don't you just go back into that room and baby-sit those two like you usually do? " and with that, Wufei started walking away.  
  
"You can't hide your emotions Wufei. If you continue to hide in the shadows like that, you won't be able to live a good life."  
  
Wufei stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't understand Heero! And this is none of your business! I don't need to show my emotions, and anyways, emotions lead to problems! Look at the world today! Without emotions there wouldn't be wars! Emotions lead to problems! Only the weak worry about things such as emotions!"  
  
"Have it your way, Wufei." And Heero just walked away.  
  
"Hmph. Emotions. what a foolish thing to even THINK about.."  
  
As Wufei walked out into the cold and wet streets, he started thinking. Thinking of what Heero had said, and what Meiran had told him such a long, long time ago. What Meiran had told him.. It hadn't felt like such a long time ago that it happened. not to Wufei. Life without Meiran had seemed almost impossible for Wufei at first, but then he gradually got used to it. But there was still that emptiness. The emptiness that nothing could fill. Nothing.  
  
"Funny," thought Wufei. "It's funny how every time I think about Meiran it seems to rain. Not only that. but the day I met her and the day she died. it was raining too. I wonder what it's trying to tell me.." Wufei stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky again.  
  
All of a sudden, a girl bumped into him.  
  
"Huh?! Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't see you there!" the girl replied. "Sorry 'bout that. It's just that I'm in such a hurry! I have to get to this lesson and I'm almost late."  
  
As Wufei turned around, he took a good look at the girl. Then an image flashed across his mind and he gasped. "Nataku! Is that really you, Nataku?!"  
  
  
  
Okay not the best fanfic. I no I no. This is only the 3rd fanfic I've written all my life. Anyways. should I continue it? 


	2. brief note!

I'm really sorry that I haven't had time to add a new chapter yet! Extra curricular activities and homework are driving me insane. Lol. I already have an idea on what to write, but to keep everyone happy; I just want to here YOUR opinions on what you want to happen. Either e-mail them to me, anime_fangurl@hotmail.com, or just leave a comment. Thanks! Ciao 'till later!  
  
~ akira genuine 


End file.
